


Who's child?

by EllaReadsWitches



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Arrest, F/F, F/M, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Witches Cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaReadsWitches/pseuds/EllaReadsWitches
Summary: She had killed him. She hadn't meant for it to happen she just wanted him to stop. She was unraveling and now the council was after her wanted her for murder. But she was protecting herself against him. No one knew what exactly happened after the downfall of Faustus Blackwood. Not even Zelda Spellman. But her sister her little Sister, Hilda Spellman had.
Relationships: Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman, Methuselah/Hilda Spellman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. His Child. His secret.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: A bit of sexual assault in the first chapter. As well as glass shattering.  
I'm updating chapter one of this now because I've had this since the summer and I've never posted it.  
I also, have different versions of what happened between Hilda and Methuselah. But I think I might combine them in here so, there won't be too many different variations. Also, I'm about to be done pretty soon with my other stories as well. I just wanted to get this out there.  
I hope you all enjoy!  
Thanks for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Minor depictions of sexual assault.

_ Her sister had indirectly put her in harm's way. They'd only been trying to save and protect Ambrose. Protect the coven since there leader had gone off the wall. She went to the council for help. They denied her until Methuselah teleported into her home scaring her half to death. Death. That's a funny thing. She thought to herself. He sat down in the chair across from him as she placed the cookies on the table. Then, he touched her. She glanced down at him. "Well they're stale anyways." She mumbled, but it was just loud enough for him to hear. _

* * *

He smiled, not caring about the comment. The cookies wasn't what he wanted. No, he wanted something different. Someone different for as long as he knew of Hilda Spellman, he wanted her. He took the cookie in his hand biting it praising her on her cooking. _ "That's the least you deserve after the dressing down you gave me." _ She muttered to him. He again smiled nodding his head a bit. _ "You know I had to put up a front for the guys." _ He smiled his hands moving towards his side. _ "Huh?" _ Her eyebrows perched up. "I would... like to help you. " He said, his eyebrows furrowing a bit his hands moving slowly to his thighs.

Hilda continued chatting with him a bit until his hands found her thighs. She froze._ "How passionately do you wish to see your high priest fall?" _ He nearly whispered, his hand going up her skirt. She looked at him. Frightened she quickly pushed his hands away getting up from her chair. He followed suit snatching her hand before she could use any magic on him. _ "Not uh." _ He cooed wagging his finger in her face as if she was but a child. She gulped, trying to back away but he had captured her.  
Harsh breath, breathed on her neck. The hair on her back stood up. Goosebumps flowing throughout her body as his cold hands roughly groped her. She fastened her eyes jerking her head away. His hands soon found her waist. At the present time she prayed for death. Those many times her elder sister killed her now she wished she had stayed dead. She tried to fight him off. But he bound her to the spot not allowing her to leave.

* * *

  
It had been weeks since; Ambrose was freed, and the coven was safe from Blackwood's poison. However, Zelda worried about her sister. She had been unraveling in the worst way possible. She hadn't known how Hilda got through to the council but whatever it was it worked and she was grateful for it. At night, she heard her sister weeping.

_ Her mind drifting away. _

_First, she thought Hilda had been awake thought something had gone wrong between her and Cerberus. But everything was fine with them she even checked. He was perplexed when she came into his bookstore after Hilda stormed into the house angry. Angry at life. She'd never seen her sister so mad before. It scared her. She remembered Hilda had said something about needing to talk to Cerberus about something important. Zelda thought maybe that talk didn't go right. Did they get into a fight? She didn't know. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the sound of a mirror crashed in their bathroom._

  
_ "Hilda?!" _  
_Zelda quickly called out rushing towards their room. "Hilda!" Zelda screamed the door to their bathroom had been charmed shut. "Go away!" She shouted, "I'm fine!" Zelda knew her sister was clearly lying. "What happened?" She demanded still trying to get the door open. "Let me in!" Zelda yelled threatening a visit to the cain pit the door slowly opened. She turned her head to the right looking at the cracked mirror in the bathroom. Jumping in fright. "Hildie?!" Zelda said as she saw pieces of shard glass stuck inside her sister's hand. "I said, I was fine." She inhaled sharply as she was curled up on the floor as frustrated as ever._  
_ "No, your not let me help you!" Zelda said as she gently took her sister's hand. Hilda snatched her hand back. "Fine." Hilda hissed as she let Zelda go to help her. But she had only left to return with the first aid kit. "The kids given her stares, it's for Hilda." She told them. When she came back into the bathroom Hilda was still on the floor staring at the pieces of glass that was stuck in her hand. "Let me fix this for you." Zelda said as she took her sisters hand again. She looked at her sister after she bandaged up her hand._  
_ "Hildie?" _  
_ She breathed out. "What's been happening to you?" Zelda said unable to figure out what caused these changes in her sister's behavior.  During these last past few weeks, Hilda barely smiled, barely baked, cooked all while showing up late to work and even to coven meetings. But at night she would leave and wouldn't return until the morning. 'How could Hilda tell her sister that-that, that man had been using her, threatening her? ' Hilda just laid her head into her sister's lap ignoring her question. She wanted to tell Zelda. But she was afraid too. Didn't know how her sister would take it. She tried telling Cerberus, but she ended up looking like a complete fool. She stumbled over her words feeling tears arise in her and that threatening voice in her head. So, she had changed the subject, storming out of the backroom of the bookstore and coming home frustrated as if she was mad with the world. _

_ End of flashback. _

_ "Sabrina." _ Zelda whispered entering into the girl's room. _ "Yes, auntie?" _  
She said tirelessly, _ "Help me make some tea for Hilda. I have to stay and watch her.__"_ She told their niece. Sabrina popped her head up. _ "What's wrong with auntie Hilda?" _ Sabrina asked suddenly worried. She had seen her Auntie Hilda laying down on the bed next to Zelda. Zelda placing a comforting hand over her sister's head while she wept.

_ "I don't know. Just make some Foxglove tea like how Hilda showed you and bring it to our room. _ _"_ She said quietly. Sabrina nodded going downstairs to make the tea. Ambrose had awakened upon hearing noises in the kitchen. _"What's going on Cuz?"_ He asked eyeing her of why she had been up this hour making tea._"Oh, Auntie Zee wanted me to help make foxglove for auntie Hilda." _ She said as she added in the ingredients. He cocked his head,_ "Is something wrong?_ " He asked knowing that these last few weeks their auntie Hilda hasn't been herself. _"_ _ I don't know she wouldn't tell me. But we're about to find out. _ " She said, as she took the tray of tea upstairs.

* * *

  
_ "Hilda, wake up." _

Zelda cooed brushing back some of Hilda's hair that had gone sweaty.  
_ "hm?"_

Hilda huffed as she woke up drenched with sweat with her sister, niece, and nephew staring at her. She looked at them confused.Then, back to her tugging on her soaked nightgown.  
_ "Why don't you go take a shower, and the tea will be here when you get back?" _ Zelda asked as she helped Hilda out of the bed.  
Zelda turned to their niece thanking her.

_"What happened?" _

He mouthed to his auntie still wanting answers. Zelda closed the bathroom door behind Hilda after Hilda had settled in. She moved the two of the room. Zelda shrugged still unsure of how to explain what happened. She looked to Ambrose after Sabrina had left. She came to face with their nephew placing her hands on her hips eyeing him. _  
_

_ "Can you keep an eye out on her for me?" _ Zelda asked stared at Ambrose. He nodded._ "I'll do anything for auntie Hilda._" He told his oldest aunt. While Zelda swallowed nervously. "_She's had it rough for these last couple of weeks. I just need an extra pair of eyes until we find out what's been going on with her. Can you do that for me without making it obvious?" _  
She asked again.

Ambrose gave her his word. He was truly forever grateful for his auntie after all. She was the one to set him free from the grasps of Faustus Blackwood, their former high priest. He knew she had been the one to talk to the council when he saw his auntie Zee coming back to take him home.

\--

After Hilda had gotten done showering she dried off putting on a new nightgown. Foregoing her pink robe. "Hildie." Zelda said quietly as Hilda climbed back into bed as she took the cup of tea that was specifically made for her. Hilda ignored her sister unable to say anything. All Hilda wanted to do was sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep since, that accident. Her sister took notice. Usually, Hilda would be the one pressing Zelda about her unhealthy sleep patterns. But lately, it seemed the roles have somewhat changed. If only a tad bit. Zelda had been getting her full night's rest while Hilda stayed up at night, fretting. She hadn't known what to do other than the fact to keep making her nightcaps, sleep potions, and to have her familiars web a dreamcatcher for her.

Goodness knows her familiars tried protecting her. But it seemed like they could only do so much in this situation.

Zelda watched her baby sister from the side of her. She watched Hilda as she was thinking. She watched Hilda as she was drifting off to sleep.

Something was wrong, Zelda knew. But she hadn't known how to ask her baby sister. Maybe she'd go to Cerberus's tomorrow and see if he knows of anything.


	2. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like the youngest of the Spellman siblings had finally hit rock bottom and no one knew what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So, I posted this last night seeing if I liked the new format I was going for. I....DID NOT!  
So, it's back to the old one. Leave your comments, I would love to read them.  
Also, chapter 2 took hella long for me to post because my brain literally skipped over how to go about making chapter 2 when I had all my other chapters prepped. Don't ask how. I literally don't know how that happened. So, yeah. I also, named this chapter "Rock Bottom" because I got some bad news this week and I was having a bit of a break down and yeah...  
Sorry this is so short this is literally what my brain came up with for Chapter 2. But the other chapters are longer.  
Thanks for reading.  
<3

Oranges and reds blow past her fingertips. As she looks over the foggy skies. She inhales a shallow breath, her lips pursed. _‘Have she hit rock bottom?’_ She thinks to herself as she watches the smoke fall from her lips. This pass month had been one of the hardest months of her life and it was showing. Needless to say, her family was worried about her including, Cee. He was worried. He wondered. But he didn’t know how to ask. Just as she didn’t know how to tell him. He saw her getting tired everyday, restless some days and just down right sad. He missed her smile that used to appear on her face as if it was permanent. He thought about talking to Zelda to see if she knew of anything. She wiped her face underneath her eyes as more tears trickle down her dampen skin.

She grabs onto the bottle that’s sitting on the small table and drinks straight from it. No one was home and she had time to herself. To think, to cry, do whatever she needed to do to try to forget this pending nightmare. She thought about burning down that room or boarding it up before anyone got home. But she didn’t have the energy. This was hard. Too hard. She gulped more tears pouring down her cheeks. ‘How was she supposed to tell her sister, her family, that she was pregnant by this monster?’

Maybe she didn’t have to tell them it was his. But she knew she had too at some point. She hadn’t had the guts to tell Zelda what happened. So, she’s just been sulking around the house in a depressive state. Trying to figure out a way to tell her sister. The truth. Zelda came home joyous as could be sat Hilda down and thanked her profoundly. Hilda could barely talk. Zelda just believed her sister had been overcome with emotion that she just didn’t think anything else of it. It’d been three weeks since then. Three weeks since the execution of Blackwood, three weeks since the attack and three weeks since she found out she was pregnant. She took a breath blowing as she looked down at her stomach and started sobbing. Hilda has always wanted her own. But she didn’t want it this way. The high council had caused her so much distress as of recent and no one knew a thing about it.

_“Aunt Hilda.”_

A voice called out. It was her niece. Sabrina. Hilda gasped in shock. They were home so soon._ “Auntie Hilda.”_ She ringed out opening up the door. Hilda quickly placing a glamour over the table and putting out the cigarette._ “Yes, love.”_ Her voice cracked near the end. Placing her hand under her chin as she looked to Sabrina.

_Mhm?”_

She mumbled smiling to her niece. Sabrina looked at her auntie, tilting her head her smile slowly turning into a frown._ “Um...Are you okay Auntie?”_

Sabrina asked a bit worried. It looked as if she was crying. Sabrina noticed and started to ask. _“Were you-?”_ Sabrina stumbled over her words unable to finish.

_“I’m fine, love.”_

She lied. Hilda hated lying but she couldn’t tell her niece. Not yet. Sabrina informed her that Zelda wouldn’t be home in time enough to make dinner like she planned. So, Hilda would have to take over. Hilda smiled and nodded and left her place on the front porch following her niece inside.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when Zelda made it home. But the family was still awake, still working on whatever it was that needed to be done for the preparations of_ “The church of Lilith.”_ Everything was already taken care of at the academy and the rooms had been re-made so, the coven was safe their home was no longer hoarding wayward witches. Though the weird sisters, Melvin, Nicholas, and Elspeth had stuck around getting closer to the Spellman’s. Just as Ambrose was a son to Hilda, Melvin had became her_ ‘adopted son’_ as well. The same could be said for Agatha. She had made herself Hilda’s_ ‘adopted daughter’_ and took to calling her mom since she had never had a real mom for the fact that she was orphaned as an infant. 

The teens were in the kitchen cleaning up the messes they made while Hilda watched. She hadn’t been feeling herself lately and so, she let the young adult witches take over. While overseeing them as she sat at the table snacking on some chopped apples.   
Just before the teens were done Zelda came through the kitchen needing to talk to Hilda of some importance. But then the gentle conversation that they were having had turned ugly. Zelda spewing her old insults as if she hadn’t changed a bit. 

This took Hilda by surprise she almost started crying until she bit her lip hurling back.

_“And I don’t need you protecting me or anybody else.”_

Hilda nearly shouted snapping her eldest sister out of her mood. Her eyes turning blood red as if she was about to cry.

_ “Hilda.”_

Zelda gasped, a bit shock at her sisters reaction. She looked at her baby sister struggling to get up from the table which was quite odd. So, in her quickness she decided to help her._ “Don’t touch me.”_ Hilda hissed snatching her arm away from her sisters hand. Zelda stumbled back a bit taken aback by her sisters attitude._ “Ambrose.”_ Hilda husked inhaling sharply as she wrenched her hand placed protectively over her stomach. He looked at his youngest auntie worried. They were all worried. _“Help me, up the stairs.”_ She muttered as she took careful breaths.


	3. I don’t want to feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda tries to get to the bottom of her sister’s pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, I know I haven’t updated this story in a while and it was because I had this story going in a different direction.  
But I kind of wanted it to still remain realistic as possible when it came to Zelda. I didn’t want to dumb her down because we all know Zelda knows about ‘things’ sometimes she’s just in denial about them. At least, in my headcanon she is.  
But I hoped you enjoyed reading it and thank you!  
Please, feel free to leave comments.   
<3

Weeks had passed since, Zelda had taken on the responsibility of being the coven’s new High Priestess. There was a lot to do in such little time.

She needed her sister’s hand. But Hilda refused to help with the academy. Before the take over the coven, Hilda was for it.

‘What changed?’ Her sister did. In a way that scared her. She couldn’t recognize her baby sister anymore.  
After the fight they had Hilda had become even more reclusive much to everyone’s deferment. Usually, after a petty fight they would make up. Sure, Zelda wouldn’t always apologize like her sister. But Hilda would know that she had meant it. But her usual, tactics of apologies didn’t work. She found Hilda laying on her side in bed.  
The mood in the room was glum-some.  
‘Was she really upset about the fight?’ Zelda thought to herself. She couldn’t have been.  
There was no way Hilda would hold a grudge this long against for something so, juvenile. She thought. But did she really know Hilda?  
More thoughts started to pour into her mind about her sister. Underneath that sweet interior of her’s lied something dangerous and painful. She examined her sister some more before going in. When she made her way into the room there was nothing but angst surrounding her sister’s aura.  
‘What was Hilda so worried about that she wouldn’t talk to anyone about?’ Zelda looked over towards her sister’s shoulder furrowing her eyebrow. It didn’t occur to her that her sister had started to silently, cry and it didn’t occur to her sister that Zelda had been watching her for she was so lost into her thoughts.  
Hilda didn’t even hear when Zelda approached to their room let alone open the door. Her head had a ranging migraine from this pregnancy that she’s kept to herself for these past few months and for the stress that she’s been under.  
‘Who could she trust?’

Hilda asked herself while she thought about the baby that would be arriving within 10 months. ‘Could she really trust her sister?’  
Hilda felt like a failure for not being able to protect herself. She was afraid to tell anyone for the fear of judgement.

She was already pre-judged by all of the members. She didn’t want to be judged again because of this accident.

This mistake that she couldn’t stop. She didn’t put herself in this position to begin with.  
It wasn’t fear that it had to happen to her. She had yet to tell Cerberus. He noticed she had been changing as well. He was worried about her.

He wondered if someone had hurt her. If some had had. No, he couldn’t think that. He would kill them if they had. She hadn’t been to work for a few days due to unexplained sickness. He let her go without questioning her, too afraid to push her away.

Cerberus was the best gentlemen anyone could ever ask for when it came to treating women the way they should be treated. When he figured out that something was wrong with Hilda he wanted to go to his sister for more answers.

But he didn’t know how to approach the eldest witch without shaking or fear that she might think that he had something to do with it. But he knew Zelda knew better than to think that.

His actions spoke louder than his words. He loved Hilda with all his heart and would never hurt her like other men and warlocks have done before in the past.

He needed to think of a way to talk to the redheaded witch without her losing her cool and without her thinking that him and the incubus inside him had something to do with her little sister’s change.   
  


* * *

Back in bed, Hilda hadn’t felt that she had been watched until she snapped back into reality. She perched over on her shoulder to find her sister hovering over her with a worried look on her face.

”Zeld’s.”   
Hilda hissed nearly, being scared half to death by her eldest sister. The redhead shook her head.   
“Sorry, Hildy.”

Zelda mustered up to say after she accidentally scared her.   
“What were you doing standing there like that?”

Hilda asked her eyebrow still arched as she sat up in bed. Zelda looked at her baby sister’s tear stained cheeks which were now dry.   
“I was worried about you, Hildy.”   
Zelda told her with all her honesty. Hilda’s heart stopped.

She hadn’t realized that her sister must’ve seen her crying. Let alone heard her weeping. The color on her sister’s face drained. When Zelda saw what happened.

She reached for her baby sister’s hand. Hilda nearly, refusing the offer of comfort. But Zelda held on tighter not letting go.   
“Hildy. What happened?”

She asked again wanting to know the cause for her sister’s change of behavior.

”And please, don’t make me guess.”

She begged not wanting to think of the worst. Hilda bit her lip in that nervous way that she always had. This sent chills throughout her eldest sister’s body.   
“Hildy.”

Zelda begged still squeezing her baby sister’s hand pleading for her to open up. It was unlike Hilda to shut down when she was in a moment of need.   
So, when her sister really needed her. Zelda wasn’t going to let that go.   
“I-.”   
Hilda started to say finally making progress.   
Hilda started at her sister unable to say anymore as she unlatched her balled up hand from her sister’s.

”I can’t talk about it.”   
Hilda honestly said, the subject was a sore one. Zelda looked devastated at her baby sister’s admission.   
“Hildy.”   
She cooed trying to coax her sister when she noticed the tears started to form in her sister’s hazel eyes.

”Shhh.”

Its okay. Zelda cooed leaving her bed to comfort her sister. She rubbed her sister’s back taking her sister in her chest to cuddle her.   
“Did He hurt you?”   
Zelda asked referring to that trash-peddling vampire. Her lips quivering with fear and hatred.   
“Satan, no, Zelds. He would never you know that.”   
Hilda said, quickly defending her love.

”If not him and he didn’t hurt you. What’s brought about this change?”

She asked still not wanting to think about the worst as she stroked her sister’s hair in her chest. Hilda re-arranged herself got force herself to make eye contact with her sister so, she know she was telling the truth.   
“When I’m ready I promise I’ll tell you.”   
Hilda said once again. 

“I’ll tell you everything.”   
Hilda told her. Her lips nearly, quivering.   
Zelda eyes watered. What pain could cause her sister so much distress that she couldn’t share it with her?   
She wondered if that trash-peddling, vampire knew.   
“Hildy. If someone hurt you.”   
Zelda panicked. Hilda bit her lip signaling for her sister to stop asking anymore questions.   
“I’m not ready to talk about it.”

Was all Hilda had to say and Zelda knew. Lilith, Zelda wished she didn’t knew. She hoped she didn’t. Did the inevitable happened to her sister because of her naivety? Where was she to stop this from happening? Did it happened at the bookstore? Was it a mortal?

All of this questions were flying a 1000 miles per hour through Zelda’s head faster than she could ask them.  
So, she just blanked back those threatening tears that were threatening to spill over. She watched her sister leave her side to scoot over to her spot on the bed the one that had been the most comfortable and watched her sister fall aslseep.

”Hildy.”

Zelda whispered kissing the crown of her sister’s head while she snuggled next to her. She was guilt-ridden.

How could she let this happen? She was protect to her sister from these creatures who didn’t deserve her.   
Now, Zelda was wondering the absolute worst. Did that person who did this steal her sisters virginity? Her sister’s joy at making love for the first time with that cheaply, made vampire?

She prayed to Lilith that Hilda had a chance to give her virginity to Dr. Cerberus before this horrid and traumatic event even happened to her baby sister.   
If the worst had indeed happened to her sister then, Zelda would go through extreme lengths to protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I will be taking any suggestions you could drop hints in the comments.  
Thank you!


	4. His seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda finally comes clean to Cerberus’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all,  
Sorry for not updating this story in a long time but I’m slowly, coming back to it since, CAOS is ending after season 4.   
I hope you enjoy. The rest of the chapters will probably be longer.

It was nearing the fifth month of pregnancy for Hilda and she could no longer keep her secret. She could no longer use the glamour for it caused too much stress. She had to tell her sister. She had to finally come clean to her with everything just like she’s promised.  
But now, things had gotten bad between the two since Hilda wouldn’t partake in running the academy. She was scared of telling her, afraid to tell Dr.Cee for the fear that he might leave her.  
A secret she kept so damaging could damage her family. She placed a shaky hand over her swelling belly.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
She whispered to the unborn child inside of her. They were coming into this mess. It wasn’t the child’s fault as Zelda would say. But it just felt like it. How could Hilda care for it?  
She wasn’t even happy that she was pregnant like most witches had been. But her circumstances had been different. She was forced to carry this seed.  
Hilda had thought about an abortion early on. But she couldn’t go through with it.  
She would be guilt-ridden. She even went to Dezmelda for help. The older witch saw the look of distress on her face and knew exactly what happened before she even said anything.  
That’s where she received the information. The address. The cost. She went to check the place out on her own. Her hand protectively, covering her stomach. Nervous she knocked on the door as told. Three times only and no more, no less. She backed away when she heard the door creek open.  
“Come in.”  
A deep voice said to her and she peeked her head in nervously. The room was stuffy and cramped to say the least. A dimmed light with a table already adjusted and tools were out. Hilda arched her eyebrow looking at the said doctor.  
“Is there an issue?”  
He asked watching how she examined the room. Her hand tightly, covering her belly. Hilda shook her head in fright. Her ample cheeks turning red. “I’m sorry for wasting your time.”  
Was all she said before bolting for the door. She felt like she couldn’t breathe in that room.  
“Is that how witches done it as well?” Hilda asked herself. “The mortal way?”  
She supposed there was no safe way to remove a fetus.  
“I’m sorry.”  
She whispered again to the unborn child inside of her.  
“You don’t deserve that.”  
Hilda said as her voice cracked.  
The walk home was a slow one. She was in no rush to get back after what she tried to do. She remembered. She tried to push the thought in the back of her mind. But some nights it came out. Now, that she was partially through with this pregnancy it was eating away at her. Which was why she had to tell her sister and her loving boyfriend.

* * *

  
“Zeld’s.” Hilda called out entering their parlor. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Lilith, how she hated this room.  
“What is it sister?”  
Zelda said annoyed with her sister not helping with the academy. It was as if she had forgotten about what they almost talked about.  
“Zelda would you just look at me?”  
Hilda begged. The redhead rolled her eyes behind the hosts of papers she was buried in. Her sister sounded as pitiful as ever.  
“What is it now, Hildegarde?”  
She dragged out tearing her eyes away from the papers. How Zelda wished she hadn’t.  
“Hildy?”  
Zelda questioned her voice softening the papers dropping to the floor scattering beneath her. Hilda slowly, closed the door behind her so they could talk in private.  
“I-I’m ready to talk...”  
Hilda said her voice cracking while her eyes watered.  
“About everything.”  
She finished fidgeting with her hands and circling her stomach.

* * *

  
“Lilith, what happened?!”  
Zelda rushed to her heavily, pregnant sister’s side walking her over to the couch.  
“Hilda. How could you do something so stupid?!”  
She scolded not letting Hilda explain herself.  
This was what Hilda was afraid of. Hilda opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.  
“Hildie.” Zelda desperately, pleaded with her little sister. “How did this happen?”  
She begged.  
“Why-why would you keep it a secret and for this long?!”  
Now, Zelda was worried and was panicking. “Let me explain.”  
Hilda rushed to say trying to calm her sister down. But there was no calmness in such a matter like this one. Zelda shook her head in disbelief at how her sister tried to soothe her when it should be the other way around.  
“Hildy.”  
Was all Zelda could muster out examining her sisters pregnant body.  
“How?”  
Zelda finally asked again but this time as calm as her body would allow her.  
Hilda gulped removing her coat.  
“I-I was attacked.”  
Hilda said still not being able to accept the fact what happened. Zelda tried her best to remain calm while her sister explained everything.  
“Methuselah.”  
At that name, Zelda shook the hairs on her back standing up. How could the most powerful council member do this to her? He abused her loving and caring sister. He took advantage of her sister leaving her with his seed.  
Hilda couldn’t say his name as easily but Zelda knew. She wrapped her baby sister in the tightest hug she could give her under these conditions. Hilda’s head safely snuggled inside of her sisters neck. None of this right. None of it was fair.  
Blackwood had been dead. Surely, Zelda Believed things could go back to normal after the fact for everyone. But they hadn’t. Things hadn’t been the same for mostly everyone and she knew it. Especially her little sister.  
Her little sister who had the biggest heart but yet was always hurt by men who thought they could control her. Now, her sweet, innocent, little sister had been left to raise a child she was unsure of keeping.

They sat there discussing how they were going to tell the coven. How she was going to tell Cee? 

* * *

“Zeld’s.”   
Hilda whispered.

“I can’t tell him alone.”   
Hilda whimpered. Zelda stroked back her baby sister’s hair. She was afraid that he was going to reject her. Zelda sensed this. “Hildy. You don’t have too.” Zelda said as she let her sister rest on her arm. Her feet propped up on the couch. She placed her hand’s underneath her pregnant belly. Hilda sighed.

”What’s wrong sister?”

Zelda asked seeing her sister deeply inhale. “It’s kicking.”   
Hilda said as she felt it. Zelda placed a soft hand to where it kicked. It had been a few years since she felt a kick of a baby and it was exciting to her even in the worst of situations.   
Zelda found herself quickly, becoming attached to the babe more so than Hilda had been.   
“Do you know the gender?”   
Zelda asked trying to lighten the mood.

Hilda shook her head she didn’t want to know. She didn’t want to get too attached. She was already fighting it off the motions of wanting to keep it.   
Zelda looked down at her baby sister.   
Her lips pursing.   
“Do you want too?”

Zelda quietly asked, secretly hoping that her sister would said yes. But understood if she chose not too.   
Hilda shook her head quietly, turning away from Zelda’s face on the couch. While holding her stomach for support. “I can’t.”   
Hilda admitted a single tear running down her face. She wasn’t sure how she was going to raise his seed. At times, she thought she wanted it but other times it was confusing to her. What if the child turn out to be like him? What if the child looked more like him instead of her? She wouldn’t be able to stomach it.   
These days Hilda was so unsure of herself. It bothered her and her sister to their wits end.   
“Zelda.”   
Hilda called out to her sister who had a comforting hand stroking her head as she laid in her sister’s lap.   
“Would you be there for me when I tell Cerberus?”   
She asked again. Nervous as all out doors. “Hildy. I wouldn’t lie to you.” Zelda promised.   
“I’ll be there for you when you decide to tell him.”   
Zelda said as she and her sister shared a quiet moment together. 

* * *

It had been a while since Hilda had last saw Cerberus. Since she last stepped foot in the bookstore and it wasn’t his fault. But Hilda couldn’t face him no matter the prep talks that Zelda gave her little sister. She still couldn’t bring herself to go.

Now, she was nearing the 7th month of pregnancy without having telling Cerberus nor the coven.   
But she soon found him in her home while everyone else was gone except for Zelda.   
“Hilda.”   
Cerberus nearly, cried at the sound of her name after having not seen her for quite sometime. He came up close to her carecressing her face as he softly took her into his arms.   
The glamour had been covering her by Zelda.   
“I’ve missed you so much.”   
Cee said as he held her close sensing that she was in distress about something. Smelling something new within her.   
“Hills, What’s wrong?”

He asked his thumb trailing over her face. Hilda invited him to sit unsure of how he would take the news. He had been reluctant at first but saw how Zelda was standing. So, he complied.

She turned around to her sister her so, she could remove the glamour spell.   
His eyes widen in shock and horror.

”Hilda.”   
Cee sharply, exhaled his eyes blanking in disbelief at the woman before him.   
“What-what is this?”

He struggled to ask.   
“I-I’m pregnant.”   
Hilda stuttered as she stumbled over her words while visibly shaking.   
“Is...Is that why you’ve been...?”   
Cerberus had asked.

”Avoiding you?”   
She interrupted nodding her head on admission. He looked at Hilda and looked at Zelda wanting more answers because he knew there was no way in Hell that Hilda had cheated him on. Then, it hit him. If Hilda hadn’t cheated on him...

”Who did this to you?”   
He demanded before Hilda could explain everything like she done with her sister.   
“Are they in Jail?”, “Being dealt with?”   
He rushed to ask leaving his seat to cuff her face.   
“Cerberus let her talk.”   
Zelda said as dryly as ever placing a soothing hand on his arm. That was the first time she had ever called him by his real name and to his face. This was how he knew it was serious.

Cerberus looked to Hilda in distress. Her lips trembled. Sniffling as she looked down towards the floor. She couldn’t get the words out.  
This had been much harder telling him than it had her sister.   
Then, the tears started to pour. Frantically, she tried to wipe them away but she couldn’t. He gently, lifted up her face wiping her tears away for her. Kissing her ever so softly on the crown of her head and her lips.   
“Shh shh.”   
He cooed pulling her into his arms as he rocked her. Zelda standing nearby holding herself. It wasn’t fair that this happened to the love of his life.   
He wasn’t going to leave her because someone took advantage of her. If anything that made him want to be there for her even more.

”Hilda, if you want me too or if you’ve decided. I’ll help raise this child as my own.”

He whispered to her nearly, shocking her. She hiccuped surprised at his admission. She looked at him again her lips trembling. How was she going to tell him that she wasn’t sure if she wanted this child?   
Hilda hadn’t found the strength to say anything of thanks to him. Not when her body was overwhelmed with emotion, heavily crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for reading.  
Sorry this first chapter is kind of short. I've been meaning to post this for the longest time. But I didn't do it because the ending was kind of inconclusive as well and I wasn't sure on how to go about it. Because I really wanted a centered feature fic on Hilda and Methuselah. This is fic is also, one of my earliest fanfiction stories that I did have written over the summer as well. I never posted it. Also, if y'all happen to see me call Methuselah "meth-head" that's just me forgetting how to spell his name and basically mocking him at the same time. That's the little nickname I gave him...  
So, yeah. 💀  
So, I hope you all enjoy. Please, comment and drop y'all's theories below.  
I love reading them.  
Thanks again!


End file.
